


Two Sentence “All Hail King Julien” Horror Stories

by Ralte



Category: All Hail King Julien, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Decapitation, Halloween, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte
Summary: Two-Sentence Horror, about the peps of Madagascar. Two sentences are enough to destroy the wholesome lives of its inhabitants forever.





	Two Sentence “All Hail King Julien” Horror Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Hatoralo: “Greetings my children of the night! It is me, the horrific Hatoralo.”  
>  MamaAniki: “And me, the monstrous MamaAniki.”  
> Hatoralo: “We are here to greet our ghoulish guests to our Halloween contribution this year.”  
> MamaAniki: “Two Sentence Horror stories about the usually funny show All Hail King Julien” will freeze your blood and make you scream in terror!”  
> Hatoralo: “That or you feel only a slight tingle in your spine. Horror is subjective after all.”  
> MamaAniki: “Enough with the words: Time for the scares. Enjoy the horro Julien and Co. encounter in:**

**From Ralte:**

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

1.  
Mort, was immortal, there was nothing that could kill him and he was okay with that fact.  
Until the day King Julien died and he had to realize that he would never die himself and follow his king to Frankri-La.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

2.  
Clover really didn’t like to visit her twin Crimson to her birthday.  
She even liked it less as she found her dead in the closet while she was also standing directly behind her.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

3.  
Masikura was an exceptional fortune teller, all her predictions came true in one way or another.  
But as she predicted the world be destroyed by Mushroom-Clouds she begged that she would be wrong this one time.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

4.  
The best reporter in the kingdom is Xixi, the toucan, always getting the juiciest stories.  
But the juiciest would be the case as the Fossa ripped open her juicy innards.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

5.  
Koto thought he would break the spirit of his enemies when he showed them King Juliens head, ripped from his body.  
He had to admit he was wrong while Maurice, Clover and Mort were ripping his body into pieces.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

6.  
Ted always let Snake out if he thought he was needed.  
But one day Snake didn’t want to let out Ted ever again.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

7.  
Willie always said "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" when things turned south.  
He now wished they all could die so this never ending agony would end.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

8.  
Hans and his zombie-fellows weren’t the type to eat brains.  
He didn’t saw the reversal coming of the living eating the brains of the undead.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

9.  
Pam was the fastest Lemur alive.  
As she ran into Tammy’s clothes line her decapitated head flew through the air for several miles.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

10.  
Tammy wanted that her son became a star.  
She just wished he wouldn’t have become like Norman Bates with herself as his first victim. 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

11.  
Sage always wanted to be one with the universe. After he finally reached Nirvana and saw behind the veil he only wanted to get out of the universe.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

12.  
Uncle King Julien finally had killed his nephew, ready to get the kingdom back.  
It came to him willingly, aiming pitchforks and scorpions at him.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

13.  
Timo loved to make new inventions for his king.  
He should have passed on the request of creating the singularity though.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

 

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><  
><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

 

 

**Two Sentence Horror from Mama_Aniki:**

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

1.  
All Julien wanted was to eat some chocolate. How was he supposed to know, that Lemurs are allergic to it?

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

2.  
There were times, that Julien thought of Maurice like a father and not just a friend. One of those times was when he decided to engage in patricide.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

3.  
King Julien liked to move it move it. Even after he got accidentally decapitated by a trap of Clover, he was still shaking it for years.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

4.  
Mort loved feet. Even if they did not belong to a body anymore.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

5.  
Horst always was in the mood for a good drink.  
Too bad his favorite beverage was made out of lemur blood.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

6.  
Doctor S was a great doctor, convinced to help his patients as best as he could OUT OF A CAVE, free them of their pain and show them the kindness they deserved. But sometimes the kindest thing he could do was to just wrap himself around them, give them a good squeeze and end all their suffering swiftly.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

7.  
Karl was a criminal mastermind, always known for his cunning plans and malicious intends. So it was really surprising when all off sudden he decided to just eat his enemies.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

8.  
Rob thought he was looking really good now.  
The acid he had spilled in his face really managed to make him quite a spectacle.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

9.  
Doctor S knew treatments for multiple conditions. But not for Julien's rabies.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

10.  
Maurice was the chosen one, supposed to change the world.  
Which came true when the gates opened at his command and dragged all of Madagascar to hell.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

11.  
King Julien's uncle invented shark jumping.  
Unfortunately he did not invent a way to survive being eaten by them.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

12.  
Clover was a ferocious fighter and survivalist.  
So while she felt some remorse of what she had done to Willie, she considered it necessary in order not to starve

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

13.  
Andy was a heck of a salesman. Just ask the devil he sold his soul too for this fabulous hair.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

**Author's Note:**

> **Hatoralo: “And with that our dear friends we close out our visit in the realm of the two sentence horror.”  
>  MamaAniki: “As you could see, horror can work in the most simplest, it doesn’t even need more than two sentences to be effective.”  
> Hatoralo: “Don’t blow an 80 Million budget on special effects that are more laughable than scary.”  
> MamaAniki: “We say goodbye for now and wish you a good night.”  
> Hatoarlo: “Whatever you may be.”**
> 
> **A scary laughter fills the air before the fanfic finally ends…**
> 
> **P.S.: We need a replacement Proof-Reader, our usual one can’t at the moment. Please write a message in case if you are interested in helping us with our projects as a proof-reader.**


End file.
